Display stand type truss structures are often used in commercial exhibitions. These structures are advantageous, due to the ease associated in the erecting or dismantling thereof. Conventionally, the joints between the triangularly disposed truss beams of the self-standing framework, consist simply of multiple branch stellar shafts, endwisely inserted through the mouths of the hollow tubular beams. The coupler shafts are secured to the tubular beams simply by friction fit therein.
Obviously, such an arrangement is satisfactory for only small load-bearing structures. If the weight of the structure becomes larger, such friction fit force may be too feeble to provide positive interlocking of the tubular elements, whereby doubts can be cast over the rigidity of the self-standing structure. A hazardous condition may therefore follow.